Three More Years, Please
by SettingSunflowers
Summary: It's not the best thing ever, I know, but it involves Piccolo turning into a child, because... I dunno, read and review, I guess. Rated T because there will be cursing. Mainly from Geets.
1. Chapter 1

"Please tell me why I have to be the guinea pig, Bulma." the tall namekian grumbled at the blue haired woman, who was adjusting a few screws on her latest creation. She had made it out of sheer boredom, what with Vegeta always in the Gravity Chamber and Trunks always hanging out with Goten. Plus he was too young for the little machine to actually do much of anything interesting.

"It won't take that long, I swear. Besides, you were the only one who just so happened to be flying overhead. I would've asked Vegeta but he's being an asshole like always." Bulma explained as she held the small contraption up in front of her. She turned to the frowning namek, his bulky arms tightly folded across his chest and he hung his head low between his shoulders.

"Geez Piccolo, you look like someone just took a shit on your shoe." Bulma grinned as Piccolo's frown deepened and his eyes were just the thinnest narrow slits.

In Bulma's grasp was a white metal frame with three buttons. The red one was the power button, while the two blue ones that were right next to each other had arrows pointing left and right. On the side facing Piccolo, a small camera was located at the middle top, with a tiny white light blinking on its left side.

Bulma pushed the red button, and the small camera focused on Piccolo, but it had a hard time scanning him.

"Piccolo, could you straighten up and keep your hands to your sides?" Bulma asked as she peered through the frame. With a sigh, the tall man did so. The there was a small beep and a blue screen with white lines forming a grid popped up. An image of Piccolo stood in the center. Smiling, Bulma pressed the right blue button and watched as the image slowly changed

Piccolo blinked. The screen image of him was ageing. The skin grew a darker green, the pink marks on his arm faded into a pale yellow, and his eyes dulled and deepened into his skull while his antennas slightly lengthened a little more and began to droop.

"Bulma, what the hell is that thing doing?" the namekian pointed at the image. Mrs. Breifs only smiled.

"It's like an ageing chart or whatever," she started "it's supposed to show someone what they looked like years back, and what they'll most likely look like in the future."

"Wow." Piccolo studied his older self. He wasn't thin and bony. Even though old, Piccolo could still see powerful muscles rippling underneath the skin and a spark of energy in his dull eyes.

Bulma reset the machine and Piccolo saw his current self in the screen. His mouth was slightly agape but he shook his head and straightened himself up again. The blue haired woman pushed the left button this time. Now Piccolo watched as he grew younger. Bulma paused at his teen stage and she blinked. Piccolo's ear twitched with discomfort as he remembered when he first met the Z Fighters.

Bulma sighed with a smile playing on her lips as she continued to press the left button. Piccolo's ears pressed against his head as his face heated up. He looked down and listened as Bulma began to giggle.

"Oh my gosh, Piccolo, you never told us how adorable you were as a kid!" this only flustered the namek and he ducked his head into his cape, his face burning.

His ears perked as he heard a pop. Bulma herself jumped a bit. She looked at the frame with a raised brow and dropped the machine as it began to spark. The machine slid over at Piccolo's feet, trembling.

"Piccolo, it's gonna blow!" Bulma shouted as she ducked behind a desk. Piccolo rolled his eyes. The explosion wouldn't hurt him, it was too small.

A second later the frame expanded a little and went kaput. It actually made quiet the noise and smoke cloud for something so small. Bulma coughed and looked up. She couldn't see Piccolo, but somehow she knew he was fine. Another sound caught her attention and she turned to see Vegeta of all people briskly walking into the lab and out of the G.C.

"What the hell was that noise, woman?" Vegeta growled with his arms crossed. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Geez, leave it to you to miss out on all the fun. I built a machine to show what you'd looked like at different ages. Piccolo and I were messing around and then it blew up" Vegeta scoffed.

"Why the hell was the green man here?"

"Because he was the only person around and you're too much of an ass to help." Bulma watched her husband's hands grip tightly on his arms. He looked in the smoke and blinked.

"Is Piccolo still in there? I can sense him but he hasn't said shit." Bulma turned to the area where the frame exploded with a frown.

"Piccolo? You there?" she called. She received a cough in reply. She sighed relieved "come on out then! You're free to leave."

She watched a figure emerge from the smoke and her eyes narrowed. She looked up at Vegeta, who was raising a brow. The form was tiny, and they could hear cloth dragging against the ground.

Out stepped the green figure of Piccolo. But he was… shrunken? His eyes were larger, antennas shorter and thicker, and had larger than usual ears. He looked like a child and in fact, he was one.

Then Vegeta began to laugh after a few seconds of silence. Bulma glared at him but he didn't notice.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Piccolo growled and stepped forward. His little foot pulled on his purple gi and his eyes widened as he felt the cloth slip off of him like a trickle of water. This only made the prince of all saiyans laugh even harder. So hard that he was gripping his middle and fighting to keep balance. Bulma only covered her eyes. She didn't know about namekian anatomy, and she wasn't planning on finding out.

Piccolo yelped and pulled his gi up, only to freeze. He looked at his small hands, arms, legs and even felt his shorter, chubbier antennas.

"Bulma." his attempted growl sounded more like a squeak as he stumbled over to her, using his oversized cape to cover himself.

Bulma peeked from behind her hands and smiled sheepishly. Piccolo used his free hand to motion to himself.

"FIX THIS NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma winced. Piccolo's voice was high pitched and cracked a little. Vegeta just continued to laugh.

"I might be able to fix it. It most likely will take a long time though." Bulma explained as she leaned back on her heels. The tiny namekian snarled with frustration, and Vegeta wasn't helping.

Oh to hell with this! Piccolo cursed to himself. He leaned forward, lifted one leg back, and swung it into the saiyan prince's shin. It didn't do anything except make the man laugh harder.

The green alien's eye twitched and clenched his fist. He knew of one other weak spot, and luckily it was in his reach.

Vegeta's laughter ended. Bulma bit back a giggle by chewing on her lip and watched her prideful husband keel over, his gloved hands over his crotch.

Piccolo folded his arms with a look of triumph in his eyes.

"God… damn you… green bean." Vegeta choked with his face on the floor "I'm goin' to choke the life outta you."

Bulma grabbed Piccolo's wrist, a smile split her face as she dragged the protesting once-a-man out of the lab and outside of the dome building that was Capsule Corp.

"Let's get you out of here before Vegeta can walk again." Piccolo, still gripping his cape over himself, was swooped up and shoved into the back seat of a car.

"Hey!" Piccolo again began to protest "I can fly you know!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and gave a tug on his currently way oversized cape.

"You'd look ridiculous flying around like that." Piccolo only scoffed and jumped out of the car. He bent his legs and leaped into the air, only to fall flat on his face in the dirt. It was all Briefs could do not to laugh.

Piccolo sat up, bewildered. He looked up at the clear sky and back down on the ground.

"What?" Piccolo was at a loss of words. A thought came to him and he would've been just fine without it.

What if my age wasn't the only thing that was taken away?

"You ok Piccolo?" Bulma was sitting on her knees next to him. He shook his head.

"Just get me back at the Son's house." Piccolo sighed as he stood up, dusted himself off and crawled back in the car.

"Wait, when did you get new clothes?" it was only now that the grown woman had noticed the shrunken namekian had a new set of clothes just his size.

"When you weren't paying attention." he muttered. Bulma nodded and started the car.

I wonder how Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten will react to this. Bulma pondered to herself as she drove towards the mountain that the Son family resided. Maybe I should stick around to see. It might be entertaining.

Bulma chuckled inwardly and glanced at Piccolo, only to find him asleep and bundled up in his cape.

"My god aren't you adorable." Bulma muttered, a soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Later at Gohan's house:

Bulma parked the car in front of the small house and knocked on the door. She could hear Chi Chi's footsteps rushing up to the door and took a step back to avoid the door as it swung open.

"Hey Chi Chi." Bulma greeted with a smile. Goku's wife smiled back and took a step outside.

"Bulma, what brings you here?" Chi Chi gave her friend a hug.

"I came to drop off a friend." Bulma pointed over towards her car. Chi Chi blinked.

"What do you mean? Is it Piccolo?" Bulma nodded. Chi Chi couldn't see anyone sitting in the car, and she wondered why anyone like Piccolo would need a ride here.

"He's asleep. I'll bring him inside."

"Oh, ok. Need help? He's a pretty big guy." Bulma simply shook her head and opened the door of the hovering vehicle and wrapped her arms around someone the size of an eight year old. A gasp escaped past Chi Chi's lips as she recognized the sleeping boy.

"Is that Piccolo?" she bent over to examine the young namekian. Bulma giggled and nodded again.

"He's so… small." Chi Chi's voice came out in a harsh whisper and she placed her hands on her cheeks. She had never imagined that the same monstrous man who had kidnapped one of her sons and killed her husband (of course he pretty much saved the planet from Raditz that day) many years ago, was this tiny little boy.

Bulma set Piccolo down on the couch and sighed "Have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, in the fridge." Chi Chi waved her hand towards the kitchen and glanced at the slightly snoring figure on the couch. He must be pretty tired.

As the two women sat in the kitchen, chatting, Piccolo finally woke up. It took the namek a few moments to figure out where he was at, and what had happened a few hours ago.

"Vegeta's gonna kill me." Piccolo sighed, still slightly amused with himself. His ears twitched as he heard both Chi Chi and Bulma in the kitchen and having a conversation.

Jumping off of the couch, he stretched his arms over his head and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When he walked in, he ignored the glances he earned from the two women as he managed to grab a tall glass and fill it up to the brim. He leaned against the wall as he consumed his drink.

"Wow. Aren't you a thirsty little guy." Bulma commented with a chuckle. Piccolo's face flushed and he muttered a 'shut up'. His ears then perked as he heard the door swing open.

"Hey mom! I'm back from Videl's" oh great, it was Gohan. The last thing Piccolo needed was this. Immediately, he ducked under the table, hoping that the tablecloth would be able to hide him from his former pupil's sight. From under the white cloth, he watched as Gohan strolled into the kitchen with his usual smile.

"Oh, Bulma! How are you doing?" the blue haired woman returned his smile and waved.

"I'm doing pretty good, what about you?" the two then dived into conversation, leaving Chi Chi to peek under the table at Piccolo.

Her eyes told him that he should reveal himself, but Piccolo shook his head. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and tried using her foot to push the stubborn namek out from under the table, but still he refused to move. Gohan eventually noticed his mother as she struggled with something.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Chi Chi's head shot up and she shook it. She then pointed under the table and motioned Gohan to look. He stepped closer to the table and yanked the table cloth up and over his head to meet a small green namekian, who looked at him with wide eyes. At first he thought it was Dende, but this little guy was wearing a purple gi.

"Piccolo?" the realization hit him like a punch to the face as the kid blinked at his name. A few more seconds passed and Gohan burst into tears and laughter.

"It's not funny!" a very agitated and puny Piccolo squeaked as he folded his arms over his chest and his head sunk into his shoulders.

The young namek let out another squeak, this one out of surprise, as Gohan swept him off the tiled floor by under his short arms and held him up as if he was some sort of puppy. Piccolo's eyes bulged and his face heated as Bulma and Chi Chi began to laugh out loud, their eyes sparkling.

"Who's a cute little alien? You are! Yes you are!" oh great, now the half breed was talking to him like a puppy. Piccolo hid his now purple face in his chubby hands, ears folded back in embarrassment.

This was probably the worst day in his life. Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside:**

Two half breed saiyan boys, Goten and Trunks, were sparing in the backyard of the Son family house when the purple haired boy noticed his mom's car parked off to the side of the house.

"Oh, mom's here. Come on Goten, let's see what's up." the smaller raven haired boy nodded and followed his best friend inside.

"Hey, what's everyone laughing about in there?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged and the two boys peeked into the kitchen, and their eyes widened at the sight before them. Bulma and Chi Chi were seated at the table, but they were hunched over and their shoulders shook with laughter. Gohan was grinning like an idiot and holding up a very green, very angry, namekian child.

"Is that Dende?" Goten whispered. His best buddy stared hard at the kid and shook his head. "Naw. He's too small and grumpy." Goku's youngest offspring nodded, slightly more confused.

"Well if he isn't Dende, then who is he?" Goten accidentally spoke too loud and caught the squirming namek's attention.

"Oh this is just fantastic! Why not let Goku walk in on this humiliating scene?!" unfortunately for the Green Bean, a tall, muscular man with an orange fighting outfit and messy hair walked in through the front door, a fish about as big as him over his shoulder. He had a slight look of disappointment in his coal black eyes.

"I didn't mean it literally!" the green skinned child in Gohan's arms squirmed from his grasp and tried to make a run for it, but Goku grabbed him by the arm and looked at him with the curiosity of a child.

"Who's this? A new friend?" Goku blinked as the namekian kid's face turned purple and his large ears twitch uncomfortably. Gohan shook his head.

"No. That's Piccolo."

Goku blinked and looked hard at the green skinned kid in his grasp. Goten covered his mouth as a gasp escaped his lips.

"Wow! That really _is_ Piccolo!" the little half breed shouted as he rushed over to get a closer look. Trunks was right next to him.

By this point Piccolo had had enough. He twisted out of his shirt and bolted out the door before anyone could snatch him up again. Never before had he been so humiliated, it was worse than when Goku beat him at their fist battle in the 23rd martial arts tournament.

The Son's and two Briefs stared at the swinging door for a moment longer before Gohan broke the silence.

"So how did Piccolo get so… small?" the attention was turned away from the door and onto the older half breed. Bulma slightly blushed in embarrassment as she raised her hand a little.

"It was an accident, but somehow he was shrunk down into a kid. Still gotta figure out how that happened exactly." the blue haired woman explained, looking down at her fiddling fingers with pursed lips.

Trunks walked over to the table and rested his head in his arms as he sat next to his mother, eyes dropping with boredom. Bulma placed her hand in his violet hair and ruffed it a bit as she sat up.

"So are you gonna find a way to fix him or what?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Or we could use the dragon balls. It'll take them a few more months to become usable but I'm sure you're all patient enough to wait." Briefs suggested. Gohan and Goten seemed a bit excited by the news.

Goku set his large fish against the wall and stretched his arms over his head "Sounds good. I'll go get him so he can stay here. Don't want the little guy to get hurt." And before Chi Chi could say her vote, the happy saiyan was gone.

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't all that amazing. It's somewhat rushed and I often have trouble putting things into words. Also Goku seemed disappointed cuz the fish he caught wasn't twice his size like normal. It was just as big as him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a little short but whatever. Also a bit corny, so sorry about that.**

Piccolo sat in the slightly damp grass as he stared at the waterfall of his favorite meditation spot. Too much happened in one day, and it for sure wasn't fighting.

The little namek's ears perked as he sensed Goku's energy headed his way and growled. What on earth did that oaf want now? To taunt him?

Piccolo stood up just and the saiyan touched down close by. Goku was wearing his typical smile while Piccolo's frown deepened.

"What do you want?" the small namekian snarled, but that didn't faze the older saiyan.

"Here's your shirt!" Goku tossed Piccolo the shirt he twisted free from. He mumbled a thanks as he pulled the piece of purple clothing over his head. He looked back up at Goku and sniffed.

"What do you want?" he asked again, a little more forcefully than before. Goku blinked, as if for a moment he'd forgotten what he was doing.

"Oh, I came to bring you back home." at this Piccolo raised a brow.

"Home? Are you saying you want to drag me back to your house, Goku?" the saiyan nodded and Piccolo scowled, turning his back towards the adult "Disgusting, no way. I'm staying here." with that he sat down in the grass, arms and legs folded like a stubborn child who demanded their mother for a toy or to stay at the park a while longer. Goku just continued smiling with a roll in his eyes as he walked over to the grumbling namek and picked him up off the ground, catching the little guy by surprise.

" Hey, what the hell!? Put me down!" Piccolo squirmed in Goku's grasp but after a few short seconds, stopped. Goku sighed, slightly relieved. No more tantrums for now.

He took off, heading back towards his home.

Soon Goku gracefully landed in his front yard, Piccolo still tucked under his arm, and walked inside. Bulma had already taken Trunks and went back to Capsule Corporation, since the sky was turning a fiery red and golden yellow.

The smell of food made the saiyan's mouth water.

"Chi Chi! I'm back!" Goku called, walking towards the kitchen. Chi Chi looked over her shoulder, spotting little Piccolo under her husband's arm. He looked frustrated, but also tired.

Goten, along with Gohan, was already seated at the dinner table, and jumped out of his chair to tackle his father with a hug.

"Is Piccolo really gonna stay here?" the small half breed asked, eyes wide. Piccolo growled and answered his question.

"Apparently." he grumbled with his arms folded. Chi Chi then spoke up.

"Well, until we can use the Dragon Balls that is. Until then he's staying here." she explained, not looking up from her cooking. Piccolo seemed to droop a little at the news. He would be stuck like this for a few more months unless something happened. Fantastic.

Piccolo sat at the table between Gohan and Goten, staring at his tall glass of water. He was incredibly uncomfortable sitting anywhere near the feeding saiyans, almost afraid of losing a limb if he stretched his arms out. 'Course he could always grow it back, but it wasn't the best way to spend his time.

Eventually, dinner was over and Chi Chi began to shoo her sons to their rooms. There was an extra bedroom for piccolo to sleep, and didn't he argue when Goku's wife handed him some of Goten's spare pijamas, which was sky blue and had little dinosaurs all over them. He was too tired to care.

Once Piccolo was in bed he fell asleep almost instantly. Chi Chi came to check on him a few minutes later and reluctantly tucked him in.

He may have been the same man to harmed, later killed her husband and taken her oldest son away from her for a year, but he had changed, and she was not meaning physically.

Plus, he was reverted into a child around Goten's age, and from what Bulma told her of his losing the ability to fly and possibly all skills he had learned over the years, was possibly just as vulnerable as any other child.

And just like she did her two sleeping sons, Chi Chi placed a soft kiss on the small namekian's forehead before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried making this chapter a little longer, but I sort of failed. Not happy about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Things are getting weird from here on out.**

The next morning was definitely odd for the Son family. Chi Chi had gone to wake up the boys, but when she woke up Piccolo, he stared at her like she was a complete stranger, and once he saw Goku, things went downhill.

"Ow! Piccolo, stop that! No biting!" Goku had been attempting to do his morning stretches, but the young namekian would not allow it. He constantly attempted to attack the saiyan warrior, biting and clawing at his arms and legs. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was beginning to really annoy Goku.

Piccolo glared at the saiyan as he sat in his corner, sulking. When he wasn't being a nuisance he was sitting there, arms hugging his legs against his chest and his chin hidden in his knees. Goten had attempted to play with the little grouch, but ended up with a hand covered in teeth marks, and didn't go anywhere near him for a few long hours.

Gohan had decided to stay close to his father, in case Piccolo decided to go bite him again. Whenever he did, he would grab Piccolo under the arms and set him back in his corner.

The whole family was certain that the entire day will be awkward.

They were kind of right.

…

"LUNCHTIME!" Chi Chi's voice rang out through the small house and front yard, where Goku, Gohan and Goten were sparring. Piccolo remained inside, glaring from the window.

When the three saiyans heard the word 'lunch', they bolted inside like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Wow Chi Chi, that smells great!" Goku smiled as he watched his wife bring a large plate of food over to the table. The raven haired woman smiled as she sat herself down.

Before the family began their meal, a soft yawn caught their attention and they turned to see none other than little Piccolo standing at the doorway that lead from the living room to the dining room/kitchen.

The chibi namek was rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked over to the table and sat himself down between Goten and Gohan. It took him a few moments to notice the strange stares he was receiving from the saiyan family, and he raised a brow, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Piccolo shrunk back, his eyes flicking anywhere but the Sons. Gohan was the first to speak.

"Y… you're you again?" it sounded just as stupid as Gohan looked. He looked pretty baffled.

Piccolo raised a brow "What are you talking about? Of course I'm me! Or at least half of me." he muttered the last part to himself.

"N-no, it's just that… well…" Gohan was stuttering, trying to find the right words "You weren't acting like you before."

Piccolo sighed, his small hands on his face "I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I know, I just woke up!"

Goku and Chichi glanced at each other, brows raised. Goten simply shrugged and began to dig into the food.

...

"That sounds weird. I'm going to have to look into that, yeah. Send him over when you have the chance, ok? Ok, bye." Bulma hung up the phone. She had just finished a talk with Gohan, who was worried about his chibified best friend and his odd behavior that morning. She sighed, a hand on her forehead as she strutted from the living room and towards her lab. Might as well get prepared for the little guy when he came over for a checkup.

Bulma cleared off one of her desks and sat down in her swivel chair, hand on her forehead and her eyes closed in deep thought.

"That's… very weird."

...

"Why are we going to Bulma's?" Piccolo all but growled as Gohan held him under his arm, blasting towards the Capsule Corp building. It took the half breed saiyan a moment to realize that the little namekian had even said anything due to the wind whistling past his ears and he glanced down.

"Bulma's? Oh, we're just getting you checked up!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been acting strange lately!" Gohan explained, slowing down as he began to descend, the large dome buildings seemingly growing larger with each passing second. Piccolo shot him a look.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been acting strange at all!" But the namekian's only response was an eye roll as Gohan all but dragged Piccolo inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, another chapter so soon? Yeah, got a burst of inspiration and got this down with some editing and stuff. Since it is morning, Happy 4th of July! Unless you don't celebrate that holiday, where as you can simply have a good day :)**

 **Also, WAAAAAAYYYY out of character! But this chapter is just something fun for me, and maybe you. (It's an AU, I do what I wha-starts coughing-)**

"Well, Bulma? What's wrong?" Gohan had his arms crossed nervously over his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he looked at the blue haired woman with a troubled expression. Bulma was shifting through her notes, looking a bit worried. Her pale blue eyes met Gohan's coal black ones, showing no signs of neither good news, nor bad news.

"Well, Piccolo is just fine. Healthy and everything." Gohan sighed, a little relieved "But from what I can tell, Piccolo has not only reverted to a young state physically, but mentally as well. Sort of, anyway, but it's only going to get worse from what I'm able to predict. Sorry."

At this, Gohan placed a hand over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated. After a deep breath he looked over his shoulder at the small Piccolo, who was sitting on Bulma's desk and swinging his legs childishly, his hands on his knees. The little guy looked up, seeing his close friend staring at him, and stopped, quickly kicking his legs up in a lotus position and attempted to look like his usual, stoic self. It didn't work that well.

Chuckling inwardly, Gohan turned to face Bulma again. She offered a quick smile.

"Anyway, I think it would be best if Piccolo wasn't around Goku, maybe even Goten, in the mornings. That's when you said he was acting strange, yes?" Gohan nodded and Bulma continued "So maybe Piccolo should stay at my place, just for the morning hours, and then after he snaps out of it, he goes to your place?"

Gohan shrugged "I guess. But what if this only gets worse? Or what if it was a one time deal?"

"Well there's only one way to find out, right? Let's just try this for a day or two before confirming anything." Gohan agreed, looking back at Piccolo and finding him swinging his legs over the desk again.

...

"And this is gonna be your room tonight. It's right next to mine, so if you need anything, you can get me." Trunks explained as he showed Piccolo the spare bedroom that he'd be using. He had heard Bulma and Gohan's conversation earlier, and was a little unnerved by the news. Naturally, though, he didn't show it.

Vegeta wasn't happy about the namek being in the building, still fuming from their last encounter. Piccolo recalled the moment which took place not even five minutes prior.

"No! Hell no, he is **NOT** staying here!" Vegeta's face was red with anger, yet Bulma remained calm, her face stern.

"He has to Vegeta! It's too risky keeping him at the Son's house, you never know what he's actually capable of besides biting! What if he ends up setting the house on fire, or blowing something up?"

"Not my problem! Kakarot can be left homeless for all I care!" Vegeta's arms were raised over his head.

"What about the rest of the family? Goten, Chichi, Gohan?" Bulma growled and held up a remote when Vegeta tried to counter the argument. His eyes went wide and a smile made it's way on Bulma's face. "Don't make me blow that damn thing up, Vegeta. I won't repair it this time."

Piccolo bit back a snicker as he pushed the memory aside and entered the room that would be his for the night. He looked around as he closed the door behind him. The room was fairly spaced, with a bed at one side, a desk beside it, and a closet on the opposite wall from the bed.

Piccolo stared at the edge, feeling… off? He wasn't sure but... Piccolo shook his head and found himself at the foot of the bed, staring at the dark blue sheets.

Piccolo rushed towards the door, looked out into the hall, and glanced left and right before hastily closing the door again and rushing back to the bed. He placed his hands onto the soft fabric and put pressure onto the mattress. He smiled when there was hardly a creak to be heard.

Piccolo kicked his shoes off and placed his cap that Chichi made him wear (along with the yellow T-shirt and faded jeans) on the desk before climbing on the bed, a smile on his chubby face. He stood up, a little wobbly as the mattress dipped under his feet, and did a few small test bounces. Satisfied, and feeling a small rush of excitement, he jumped a little higher.

A giggle almost escaped passed Piccolo's lips as he jumped higher and higher still, ruffling the blue blankets and sending the fluffy pillow onto the carpeted floor.

Eventually Piccolo did find himself laughing as he leapt into the air, his arms spread as if he were a bird or plane, his eyes bright with the excitement of any young child. He took sharp turns to avoid crashing onto the floor and walls, attempting to do some front flips but always landing on his rear.

Piccolo gasped as he heard the door creak open, and he immediately froze, standing on the middle of the bed with his arms at his sides and his back stiff.

Trunks stood at the door frame, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. The pillow was on the floor, the blanket half off the bed, the sheets crumpled, and Piccolo standing on the bed with a look of shock and embarrassment.

"I... I can explain?" Piccolo stuttered, his shoulders tense. Trunks only smiled.

"Are you seriously going to have fun without me? That's no fair!" Trunks laughed as Piccolo visibly relaxed, releasing a held breath. The purple haired saiyan closed the door and scurried onto the bed next to the small namekian, who began to grin.

...

Soon both boys were flat on their backs, breathing heavily but with big grins on their round faces. After catching his breath, Trunks sat up and looked at Piccolo.

"Hey Pic, do you normally act like this when nobody's around?" Piccolo shook his head and Trunks raised a brow "Really? Then why now?"

"I dunno." Piccolo shrugged as he picked at the 'cool kid' written on his yellow shirt with black, bold letters "It's weird. Maybe being turned into a kid has something to do with it? Because all the stupid stunts you brats always pull sounds like fun now, including the old 'steal the cookie jar' thing. Which reminds me, do you have a jar of goodies?"

Trunks grinned devilishly.

"I got a better idea."

...

"GO,GO,GO!" Trunks shouted as both he and Piccolo ran from a very angry Vegeta.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" the short spiky haired saiyan screamed as he ran after the boys. His face was red with embarrassment and, naturally, rage. He and Bulma had just been caught having a makeout session when Trunks and Piccolo burst in with a camera and snapped a picture. Bulma was left behind with a bright red face, while Vegeta ran after the two trouble makers.

Problem was, Geets was closing in _fast_.

Piccolo, the one holding the camera, instinctively shot his arm out when he saw an air vent, and was surprised and happy when a small ki blast flew from his four fingered hand and onto the vent entrance (he could've sworn he lost his abilities!). Trunks high fived him and pushed him into the vent, climbing in after him.

"DAMN YOU BRATS! GET OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENTS LIKE REAL WARRIORS!" Vegeta snarled when the two brats were just out of his grasp. He couldn't risk damaging the house, so he couldn't use his ki to threaten the boys out, and they knew that.

"Nyah, can't get us now, Loser!" Piccolo stuck his purple tongue out and waved his free hand next to his face, his thumb pressed against his cheek. Vegeta's eye twitched.

"When the hell did you start acting like this, namekian? I thought you were a warrior, not a child!" this caught the chibi off guard as he paused and looked down at the adult saiyan, his eyes wide.

Then he did something highly unexpected of the usual stoic namekian; he curled his fingers into a fist, leaving one finger straight, and flipped Vegeta off, shouting a nasty curse word in namekian.

By this point the angry adult saiyan was trembling with rage as Pic and Trunks shared a high five, laughing. Vegeta reached in, denting the wall at the same time with his head and shoulder, and grabbed the boys' ankles with one hand. Before anything came out of their mouths, they were pulled out into the hall and they banged their heads together with a yelp.

Vegeta ripped the camera from Piccolo's grasp and crushed it, earning childish whines from the two kids.

"Hey, not cool dad!" Trunks folded his arms in a pout and Piccolo mimicked the look, rather unintentionally. Vegeta sighed and tossed the ruined camera in the trash as he dragged the boys upstairs into their rooms.

"You two are gonna be more trouble than you're worth." he grumbled, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

The boys were tossed into their rooms and told to go to bed, which they did after having used all their energy from running around the house and it was late.


End file.
